


Dumbass

by spacs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako is a dumbass. Asami Sato is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> This got stuck in my head. So I wrote it. It's not that good, but it kept bugging me. Never written for anything in the Avatar Universe, so this little ditty is first.

He fucked up. And he definitely knew. There was no denying it. He fucked up. Bad.

"I'm sorry." It was overdue, they weren't the right words, and he fully expected her to punch him.

She didn't. "I know," was her reply.

Mako is a dumbass. He looked at Asami, searching her for some kind of sign that showed him exactly what she was feeling but he was absolutely _terrible_ at reading people's emotions - especially girls. The phrase, 'take a hint,' was totally lost on him.”I should have already had this conversation with you.”

She nodded. “Yeah, you should’ve.”

He paused, his mouth forming words that didn’t want to come out of his mouth. “I… yeah. I mean… what I’m trying to say…”

“Mako, I took the hint.”

Asami Sato is _not_ a dumbass.

“I should have told you I kissed her,” he said. “I shouldn’t have-”

She held up a hand. “I _know_. Mako, we’re not dating anymore. I accept your apology. I want us to be friends. I’m glad you’re happy.” Her lips turned upwards into a genuine, Asami smile. “Korra is great.”

“You’re not mad?” he asked dumbly.

“I _was_. Of course it hurt… but I wasn’t going to stay angry.” She shrugged in her amazingly graceful way. “You and Korra are my friends and if you’re both happy, then I’m not going to stand in the way of that.”

His lips pinched together. “I really did like you,” he told her. He wasn’t sure why that would help.

Asami rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I know that, too.”

“I liked both of you,” he fumbled on. “I didn’t… I mean…”

“You are _terrible_ at breaking up,” she grinned.

He huffed. “I didn’t want you to think I don’t care about you.”

Asami shook her head and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You’re an idiot.” She walked past him and he turned to watch her. “C’mon let’s go get Korra and Bolin. I’m starving.”

Mako shook his head to clear it. That went so much better than he’d been planning on. Asami Sato was _some_ girl, that much was for sure. Bolin had told him that she was going to understand - that Asami didn’t seem like the kind of girl who held grudges - and Team Avatar was going to be perfectly fine. Mako had _really_ not believed him.

He was a dumbass.

 


End file.
